


Cheat

by planetundersiege



Series: Shangst Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, Heartbreak, M/M, Oneshit, Sad, Secrets, Shangst Week 2018, Voltron, prompt, shangst, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shangst week 2018: Day 6: Secrets.Shiro spots Lance kissing another guy.





	Cheat

Secrets.

In a relationship there shouldn’t be any secret between the couple. Shiro, naivety thought that was how it was between him and Lance. He loved Lance to the moon and back, treasured him, saw him as a perfect boyfriend. They’d dated for about a year, and Shiro thought they would for many years to come, but sadly, you didn’t always get what you wanted.

It had been a long mission, Shiro had just exited black and was on his way to red to meet Lance, give him a few kisses and then make milkshakes they could share and just relax and cuddle afterwards, typical boyfriend stuff they usually didn’t have time to do anymore.

He happily walked into the hangar, and what he saw crushed him, let him sink in denial and shock. Tears began to slowly roll down his face. By the lion, Lance stood there, arms around Keith’s shoulders and their lips pressed against each other in a deep kiss.

Lance was clearly enjoying it, and that was the thing that crushed Shiro. If Lance didn’t want to be together anymore, that’s fine, he should be honest with Shiro, then everyone could move on, but this. Having a secret relationship with Keith, and keep pretending everything with Shiro was fine.

But it wasn’t fine, because he just witnessed his boyfriend kissing another guy.

Without knowing what to do, he turned around and walked away, with a fake smile on his face.


End file.
